


Sounds like Love

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoffel overhears something interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Stoffel was walking past one of the training rooms when he heard something that caught his attention.

" _Oh yeah, right there_!" It sounded like Marcus, and he was breathless.

"There?" And that was definitely Jo's voice.

Stoffel found himself listening by the door, were they having sex in there? He'd seen how close they were, but he didn't realise they were _that_ close.

"Spread your legs… Wider."

" _Oh god_."

"Rest your ankle on my shoulder."

" _Oh god_."

"Better?"

" _Mmhm_."

"There?"

" _Oh god, there_."

"That good?"

" _Don't stop_."

"More?"

" _More_."

"There?"

" _I can't take it anymore_."

"I'm nearly done… There."

" _Thank you_."

"Feel good?"

" _Much better_."

Stoffel squeaked, he could hear silence in the room. He jumped when the two of them came out of the room, both in their gym gear.

"What were you two up to in there? And how did you get dressed so fast?"

*

Jo and Marcus had spent hours in the gym, competing against each other even though there was no need to. And it had ended badly. Marcus had pulled a hamstring and Jo was leading him to a little room at the back of the gym, where he could try and help him.

Marcus lay out on one of the mats and Jo poked at his thigh. "Oh yeah, right there!" Jo felt a stab of guilt when he heard the pain in Marcus' voice.

"There?" Jo pressed two fingers against where the muscle was sore. Marcus gritted his teeth and Jo knew what he could do to make it feel better. "Spread your legs… Wider." Jo wanted to laugh, but he saw Marcus' face.

Marcus grimaced, it was meant to be a smile but the pain distorted it. "Oh god." Jo was massaging away with his fingers, trying to ignore Marcus biting his lip and gasping with the pain.

"Rest your ankle on my shoulder." Jo felt Marcus flinch and he stroked his knee before moving it slowly.

Marcus' face scrunched up in pain. "Oh god."

Jo massaged the muscle until Marcus was no longer holding his breath. "Better?"

"Mmhm." Marcus gave a shallow nod.

Jo started massaging the muscle again until Marcus winced. "There?"

"Oh god, there." Marcus thrust his head back against the gym mat.

"That good?" Jo dug his fingers into the tense muscle, feeling it relax as his skilled hands worked away.

He slowed down but Marcus opened his eyes. "Don't stop."

"More?" Jo pressed harder, watching Marcus writhe as he straightened his leg out a little.

"More." Marcus flexed his foot, moaning as he flexed his leg.

Marcus let out a low moan, as Jo stretched his leg, aiming to move it so that it was at ninety degrees to Marcus' body. "There?"

"I can't take it anymore." Marcus' lips were compressed, his eyes screwed shut.

"I'm nearly done… There." Jo gave Marcus' ankle a kiss, rubbing his leg to get the blood flowing.

"Thank you." Marcus let out a deep breath, his face no longer contorted in pain.

"Feel good?"

"Much better." Marcus' smile wasn't strained any more, it was his usual happy face.

They heard a shriek from outside the room and both of them froze. Jo grabbed their stuff and headed for the door.

"What were you two up to in there? And how did you get dressed so fast?" Stoffel looked at Jo with confusion.

"Dressed?"

"I heard you two having sex in there." Was he crazy? Hadn't he just heard them having sex?

"Marcus pulled a hamstring, had to stretch it out," Jo said, at the exact same time that Marcus blurted out, "We're just friends…"

"Not that you're not cute." Marcus smiled at Jo which just made him blush even more.

Jo and Marcus wandered off, leaving Stoffel looking confused.

Once they were back in the locker room, Marcus looked at Jo. "What I said back there, I meant it." Jo blushed again, looking down at his hands. Marcus took his hand. "Would you go out with me?"

Jo leant in for a kiss, it was spectacular and Marcus let out a moan, his body still aroused from having Jo's hands all over him.

"How about we move this to the shower?"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
